Meeting
by Light1
Summary: A story of how Mathias met and manipulated Walter.


**Meeting**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami, not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Joachim or a Walter or an Alucard . . . then he'd be mine, my own pet Joachim *happy sigh* ^_^ *coughs* my birthday is on . . .

Rating: R – for Violence and sexual references

Part: one of one

Set: Pre Lament of innocence

Authoress note: Random fic-let about how Mathias met and manipulated Walter.

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Chapter one.**

{Mathias}

It was a simple plan. The simplest ways were often the best ones. Mathias smiled to himself as Walter started to look interested. The vampire was an impressive figure, tall and strong, with pale skin and hair the colour of fire. But more than his physical presence, his reputation echoed through the ages and left Mathias with goosebumps. His magical strength was unparalleled, and his super natural power was without limit.

But despite all his strength Walter was proving to be as vulnerable to his pride as any wretched creature. The vampire would preen under flattery and with every word his guard lowered. It was through flattery and gentle flirtation that Mathias learned how to undo Walter Bernhard. To take what Walter had you needed a strength and passion that the tactician wasn't sure he could muster since Elizabetha's death. But Leon, who had Sara, would have no problem mustering that particular type of strength.

Mathias wanted what Walter had, he was jealous of what Leon had so he would rob them both.

Mathias continued to smile, he had seen Leon take down the creatures of darkness before and had little doubt of his 'friends' success should he fight Walter. With Walter truly dead Mathias knew he could get what he wanted, what he needed.

The Crimson Stone.

But such power would not come without sacrifice.

The sacrifice of his humanity would be an easy one. He felt hollow and empty since Elizabetha's death, hardly human any more already. All he had now was his anger. The sacrifice of Sarah was another easy one. Once upon a time Mathias had felt some affection for her, she had made Leon so very happy. But now he felt nothing for her, not love, not hatred, nothing. The destruction of Leon was a little harder, Leon had been a beloved friend, even now in his hollow heart Leon still holds a special place. But it is a sacrifice he could and would make. He could make it up to Leon later and it would possibly be pleasant to share eternity with the man.

A cool, firm touch on his thigh pulled him from his musings. Mathias looked up into dark red eyes. He had heard stories about the vampires gaze being able to freeze the hearts of men, Mathias wondered who started such rumours. Walter's eyes certainly did not freeze his heart, although they could hold his attention.

"What are you thinking Knight?" Walter said, leaning down griping Matthias' leg and burring his nose into Mathias' hair.

"I am thinking of Leon," Mathias admitted. Walter jerked his nose out of Mathias' hair but did not let go of Mathias leg.

"What makes this Leon so special?" Walter snorted.

"He is a dear friend," Mathias said, flinching when Walter's grip on his leg became uncomfortably tight for a moment before loosening.

"Why would you encourage my game to feature a friend?" Walter said. Mathias shrugged.

"Misery loves company," Mathias said looking away from the vampire. A clawed hand gripped his chin and forced him to turn his head back to the vampire. For a moment his vision was filled with teeth as Walter snarled at him.

"I do not believe you," he said. Mathias tried to jerk his head free of the vampire's grip but succeeded only in cutting himself on the fiend's claws. So he stilled, he could not speak with the vampire holding him so. Walter's grip changed, his hand moving back into Mathias' hair and holding him still. Mathias tensed when a cold tongue licked the shallow cuts on his face.

"I wish him to suffer, I wish him to feel my sadness and pain. I cannot bare for him to be so happy when I have suffered such loss," he said when the vampire moved back. The vampire shivered in obvious pleasure, Mathias did not know if it was from the small taste of his blood or from his desire to make a friend suffer.

"I think I will keep you, oh gallant knight," Walter said, his voice deeper and rougher than it had been a moment ago. "You are delightfully twisted." Mathias forced a smile and leaned back into the hand in his hair. As he had hoped Walter's grip loosened and was no longer pulling on his hair, instead his hand cupped the back of Mathias' head.

"Keep me?" he said. "Am I to be your pet?" Walter laughed aloud.

"Perhaps, perhaps," he smiled. "But if you prove that you can fulfill your potential I might be persuaded to gift you with immortality. Would you like that my knight? To be with me forever?"

"I would treasure such a gift," Mathias said allowing a genuine smile to come through. He always found it easier to tell the truth than lie, let others make of his truth what they would. He planned on living forever but not as this arrogant creatures pet or consort. Walter preened under the perceived compliment.

"Perhaps I will take up your offer of this Leon." Walter said slowly, smiling wide. "But it would not come free." Mathias laughed aloud at the comment and the leer that accompanied it.

"I give you my friend, and you wish payment?" Mathias snorted. He knew the vampire was greedy but he was still surprised at the request for payment.

"Yes," Walter said taking his hand out of Mathias' hair and running his claws lightly over Mathias' throat. "Yes I would." The vampire was not a subtle creature.

"Sarah would truly be a delicacy to one such as you and you demand payment?" Mathias said.

"Of course," the vampire grinned. His teeth were suddenly much longer and seemed very white. Walter dipped his head and Mathias jerked back.

"You know she is his bride to be, not yet married." Mathias said quietly, hoping the vampire would take the bait. "Completely untouched." Walter's expression changed.

"Untouched you say?" Walter moved back from Mathias and raised his eyebrows. "Well maybe I could forgo any payment, until after the deed is done."

Mathias wondered if everything would always be this easy.

Walter smiled at him and he smiled back. This time it was not hard to force the expression of contentment. Walter's hand settled on his thigh again and Mathias smiled wider. He would have his way soon. The vampire would fall and Mathias would take control and then his existence would become focused on cursing the one who took his love from him.

Perhaps everything would always be this easy.


End file.
